WWE Tribute to the Troops
WWE Tribute to the Troops is an annual event held by WWE and Armed Forces Entertainment in December during the holiday season since 2003, to honor and amuse United States Armed Forces members serving in Iraq and Afghanistan. WWE wrestlers and employees travel to these countries and interact with troops for at least three days, visiting military camps, bases and hospitals, including the Walter Reed Army Medical Center and Bethesda Naval Hospital. WWE then holds a free wrestling show for the troops, which it later airs along with videos of troop interaction and messages from soldiers to their families and friends at home, in a televised program of the same title. December 25, 2003 in Baghdad, Iraq * The Acolytes Protection Agency (Faarooq and Bradshaw) defeated The World's Greatest Tag Team (Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas) * Rikishi defeated Rhyno * Eddie Guerrero defeated Chris Benoit * Torrie Wilson defeated Dawn Marie and Sable - Santa's Little Helpers contest * John Cena defeated Big Show December 23, 2004 in Tikrit, Iraq * Booker T defeated René Duprée * The Undertaker defeated Heidenreich by countout * Hardcore Holly defeated Kenzo Suzuki * Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio defeated Kurt Angle and Luther Reigns December 19, 2005 in Bagram, Afghanistan * Big Show defeated Carlito * Good Santa defeated Bad Santa - No Holds Barred match * Snitsky defeated Shelton Benjamin * John Cena defeated Chris Masters * Ric Flair © defeated Jonathan Coachman for the WWE Intercontinental Championship * Candice Michelle and Maria defeated Trish Stratus and Ashley Massaro * Shawn Michaels defeated Triple H - Boot Camp Match December 25, 2006 in Baghdad, Iraq * John Cena defeated Edge * CM Punk defeated Shelton Benjamin * The Undertaker defeated Johnny Nitro (with Melina) * Bobby Lashley defeated Hardcore Holly * Umaga defeated Jeff Hardy * Carlito defeated Randy Orton December 24, 2007 in Tikrit, Iraq * Chris Jericho defeated Randy Orton by disqualification * Jeff Hardy defeated Carlito * Mickie James and Maria vs. Kelly Kelly and Layla ended in a no contest * Rey Mysterio defeated Mark Henry * D-Generation X (Triple H and Shawn Michaels) defeated Mr. Kennedy and Umaga December 20th 2008 Camp Victory in Baghdad, Iraq * John Cena, Batista and Rey Mysterio defeated Randy Orton, Chris Jericho and Big Show * Jeff Hardy, CM Punk and R-Truth defeated John Morrison and The Miz and John Bradshaw Layfield December 19, 2009 in Joint Base Balad, Iraq * Dark - Montel Vontavious Porter defeated Chris Masters * Rey Mysterio and Mark Henry defeated Carlito and CM Punk * The Miz defeated John Morrison - Champion vs. Champion match * John Cena © defeated Chris Jericho for the WWE Championship December 18 2010 in Fort Hood, Texas * Mark Henry won by last eliminating Sheamus. Also involved: John Morrison, Ezekiel Jackson, Chavo Guerrero, Daniel Bryan, Chris Masters, Cody Rhodes, Vladimir Kozlov, Santino Marella, David Otunga, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Michael McGillicutty and Husky Harris - 15-man battle royal * Big Show and Kofi Kingston defeated Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler * R-Truth (with Eve Torres) defeated Ted DiBiase (with Maryse) * Natalya, Kelly Kelly, and The Bella Twins (Brie Bella and Nikki Bella) defeated LayCool (Layla and Michelle McCool), Alicia Fox, and Melina - Eight-Diva Santa's little helper tag team match * Kane fought Major General Will Grimsley to a no contest - Arm Wrestling contest * John Cena, Randy Orton, and Rey Mysterio defeated The Miz (with Alex Riley), Alberto Del Rio and Wade Barrett December 17, 2011 in Fayetteville, North Carolina at the Crown Coliseum * Randy Orton fought Wade Barrett to a no contest. - No disqualification match * Zack Ryder (with Sgt. Slaughter) defeated Jack Swagger (with Dolph Ziggler) * Alicia Fox, Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly and Maria Menounos defeated The Bella Twins (Nikki Bella and Brie Bella) and The Divas of Doom (Natalya and Beth Phoenix) - Eight-Diva Tag team match * Daniel Bryan defeated Cody Rhodes * Primo & Epico (with Rosa Mendes) defeated Air Boom (Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne) * Sheamus defeated Drew McIntyre * Big Show, CM Punk and John Cena defeated Alberto Del Rio (with Ricardo Rodriguez), The Miz and Mark Henry - Six-man tag team match December 19, 2012 The Scope in Norfolk, Virginia * Randy Orton and Sheamus defeated Big Show and Dolph Ziggler * Ryback defeated Alberto Del Rio by disqualification * The Miz defeated Damien Sandow * Team Hell No (Kane and Daniel Bryan) and R-Truth defeated 3MB (Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre, and Jinder Mahal) - Six-man tag team match * John Cena defeated Antonio Cesaro December 28, 2013 at Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Washington * Daniel Bryan defeated Bray Wyatt (with Luke Harper and Erick Rowan) by disqualification * Daniel Bryan and CM Punk defeated Erick Rowan and Luke Harper (with Bray Wyatt) by disqualification * John Cena, Daniel Bryan, and CM Punk defeated The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, and Erick Rowan) - Six-man tag team match * The Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil and Darren Young) defeated 3MB (Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre) * The Usos (Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso) and Rey Mysterio defeated The Shield (Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose) * Brie Bella won by last eliminating AJ Lee - Divas battle royal * R-Truth defeated Fandango (with Summer Rae) * Kofi Kingston defeated Dolph Ziggler * Big Show defeated Damien Sandow December 27 2014 in Columbus, Georgia (referred to on-air as Fort Benning) * The Usos (Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso) defeated Goldust and Stardust * Naomi won by last eliminating Natalya - Santa's Helper Divas Battle Royal * Dean Ambrose defeated Bray Wyatt - Boot Camp match * John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Ryback and Erick Rowan defeated Seth Rollins, Big Show, Luke Harper and Kane See Also WWE TV Shows